Danny and Vlad
by Loveless1818
Summary: this is a story requested by lostxchild1767
1. Chapter 1

Danny stared out the window of Vlad's castle as he wondered where he was and why he had decided to invite him, his mother and his idiotic dad here. Danny's mind couldn't help but think that there was something out of place, something that had yet to be exposed. Curiously, his mind wondered to something he hadn't even noticed until now… He hadn't seen Vlad all day.

_Why haven't I seen him trying to flirt with my mom? Hell why haven't I even crossed his path all day? _Danny said to himself.

He yawned as he watched the sun set and the sky turn from its many colors of red, blue, violet, yellow and orange to a dark and mysterious black with speckles of glowing white, silvery light. The moon hadn't risen yet but he knew it would soon enough so he moved from his place by the window as if he was being pulled by some unseen force. Silently he walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. He didn't see his parents there so he decided to check the living room they had been in earlier when they had first arrived. They weren't in there either and he felt his heart start to race after all where could they be in such a place?

He quickly, but silently ran up the steps to the next huge floor and went to his parents bed room. He knocked and when no reply came he cautiously opened the door not wanting to know if they were doing anything or not. He found the room just as empty as the dinning room and the living room. He ran to his room and found a note on the door and he prayed to god that it wasn't something bad or urgent.

_Dear Danny,_

_Sorry for not telling you that we decided to go into town, but we thought you might be sleeping and didn't want to wake you. Your father and I decided to go and ask some locals if they have noticed anything strange or unusual lately. We hope you get this note because we don't know exactly how long we'll be gone for, but we know you're capable of looking after yourself, even though I worry sometimes, but that's a mother thing. Anyway we love you and we'll try to be back as soon as possible so don't worry and please be careful._

_Love always,_

_Mom and dad_

He felt a sense of relief reading the note and walked inside his room calmly letting his racing heart slow down some. He folded the not and put it under some clothes he had stuffed in the antique dresser/mirror he had in his room. Mumbling under his breath that he got the room specifically set up for a girl and cursing some about that fact he slipped into the adjoining bathroom and took a shower. He let the warm body run over him as he remembered back to the events of earlier that day when they had first arrived.

_He was board out of his mind waiting to get to Vlad's castle and just wanted to go home to his friends even though he was happy to get away from Sam who was bent on asking him out even if he didn't like her like that. He sighed as trees flew by and it seemed as if an eternity had flown by as well. His sister wanted to stay home, thank god, to study and do who knows what else that was embarrassing to him. However he got stuck with his idiotic dad who seemed to never shut-up. As his dad, Jack Fenton, continued on talking about stories he had told Danny more then five thousand times in the past Danny just blocked it all out just staring out the window of the RV. His mother was reading trying as best as she could to ignore her husband, but occasionally told him to shut-up which pleased Danny a lot when an hours worth of silence had started. Unfortunately like everything else though the silence had to come to an end and his father would start up again._

"_Dad! You've told that story twenty-five times in the last half an hour! Can you please just be quiet?" Danny snapped finally annoyed to the breaking point with his dad's continuous talking._

_His dad had kept his mouth shut the rest of the trip and Danny was happy that the headache his father had given him had gone away. When he saw that they were finally at Vlad's castle he sighed with relief even if he hated Vlad it was nice to know that the castle was large enough for him to just walk away from his father and mother and explore and not have to listen to their jabbering. When they knocked on the door a maid had opened the door cheerfully and let them inside where another maid, a guy, was dusting some stuff and he seemed much paler then the maid whom answered the door. Danny dismissed it though and was being led to his room along with his parents. He hated the room he got with the vanity on the other end of the room and the dark purple curtains and the dark midnight blue satin covers on the bed. It was a chick's room! Danny whirled around to ask the maid if he could have a different room, one that was a little less feminine. The maid shook her head and said no, but never gave a reason why when he had asked. He grumbled and shut the door softly even though he wanted to slam it shut. He had unpacked his things and flopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. That's when he got up and looked out the window and watched the sun's course through the sky. That's how he ended up to now._

Danny's mind finally came back to reality and shut off the now freezing water and dried himself off. He changed into his clothes quickly before moving back into the bed room that he hated being in. Now he was even more board then he had been earlier, so he opened his bed room door and walked downstairs into the still empty dinning room before moving to the living room. He was greeted by a familiar silver haired man sitting in a chair near the fire, whom seemed to be reading.

_Vlad._ Danny said to himself before sitting down on the couch and watching the flames flicker back and forth.

He continued to think and Vlad seemed to smile as if he knew what he was thinking about. After all why is Vlad awake now? He let his mind drift off as the pieces started to slip together. As they slipped together Danny's eyes widened and Vlad seemed to have not of even noticed. Danny didn't even realize that he wasn't even reading anymore and Danny jumped up off the couch as Vlad stood up.

"You're a vampire!" Danny yelled glaring at him.

"My, my now aren't we smart." Vlad said teasingly and cruelly.

"Why are we even here!? Why do you invite us!? Was it so you could take vengeance on my father again and try and take my mother!?" Danny yelled as Vlad walked closer to him.

Danny walked backwards and could feel ringing in the back of his mind; he soon felt the wall behind him and soon realized he was trapped. A vampire could run just as fast as him and he couldn't go ghost for whatever reason that he couldn't figure out.

"Now, now Danny just calm down and relax I'm not interested in trying to win your mother over anymore." Vlad said his voice sounding velvety, calming and hypnotic.

Danny looked away knowing exactly what not to do when confronting a vampire and he already broke one of them. He didn't realize how close Vlad was anymore which wasn't a good thing. He looked back and noticed that Vlad was only inches away from his face and had one hand against the wall on either side of him. Danny felt his face get hot and he didn't know why.

"Why would I want your mother when I can have something far better?" Vlad whispered in his ear almost seductively.

Danny gulped and felt his heart race and the closeness of Vlad making him more and more hot. Danny pushed Vlad away easily as if the vampire let him do so at his own will.

"Too close!" Danny yelled glaring even though he still felt hot.

"Now don't be that way Danny, you know you're not going to win against me I'm far stronger and faster then you could ever possibly be." Vlad said narrowing his eyes to a glare.

"Then why was I able to push you away?" Danny hissed.

"Because I let you." Vlad said sweetly and Danny thought he was going to pass out.

Danny felt weak and shaky, he didn't know why but he did, he soon figured out the feeling. It was pure fear. He had never felt so scared in his life! Vlad smiled and walked closer to him once more. Danny tried to run but with the wave of Vlad's hand he went flying backwards into the opposite wall that he had been standing near. He had hit the wall so hard that the wall had splintered and cut his shoulder deeply. Danny screamed in pain which made Vlad jump back in surprise, he hadn't meant to throw Danny into the wall that hard. Soon the smell of Danny's blood filled the room and Vlad went wide eyed. Vlad started to shake, but it wasn't because he was afraid it was because the smell of the blood was overpowering him. Danny got up as a tear slid down his cheek and he held his shoulder.

"What the hell!?" He yelled and half cried.

Vlad didn't answer but leaned against the wall for support and Danny knew just from that what was going to happen next. He ran to the door and up the stairs as fast as he could and didn't look back. Ignoring the pain he felt he ran into his room and slammed the door shut using both arms. Danny yelped in pain again as the pain shot through his shoulder, he locked the door and backed away and laid down on the bed. He waited for the wound to heal and as he did he heard banging on his door. He knew it was him and so he decided to just hide under the blankets and hide unaware that he had opened his window and never shut it. Danny soon felt a cool breeze blow in and he looked towards the window wide eyed and quickly got up and shut it and closed the curtains before jumping back into the bed awaiting the sun to rise. He didn't notice the ice blue eyes staring at him from the other side of the room. Vlad walked over to the bed were his prey lay and began to climb over the sleeping boy. Danny pulled the blankets over him tighter around him.

He felt someone climb onto the bed and start crawling over him and he knew the only person it could be.

"Go away!" He yelled, but Vlad didn't do as he said.

"Not going to happen my little pet, your parents won't be back for a long time its started to snow and the roads are iced and snowed over making it impossible to get here. It's also impossible for anyone to leave and the storm is said to go on for a month and you'll be the only one here because neither of the maids are going to last even three more days Daniel." Vlad said using Danny's name instead of his nick name.

Danny couldn't believe it and found the presence of Vlad get off the bed and Danny was relieved. Vlad however wasn't planning on leaving not yet, not until he got what he wanted. So he ripped the satin sheets and blanket from Danny's small form and tossed the blankets to the other side of the room and climbed back onto the bed once more.

"I get what I want and what I want is you my pet." Vlad said as he flipped Danny on to his back so the boy was forced to look at him.

"I—I'm not your pet!" Danny stuttered feeling defeated.

"But you are Danny, and you always will be! Because you're never going to leave this place and you're never going to leave me nor are you ever going to die." Vlad said and Danny went into shock as he felt Vlad's lips touch his gently.

"Never?" Danny questioned his breath a whisper against Vlad's lips.

"Never my love, never." Vlad whispered back as he pressed his lips to Danny's in a sweet kiss and Danny couldn't resist the urge to kiss back.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Vlad Trailed the kiss down to Danny's neck making him whimper and writhe in pleasure. Vlad continued to kiss Danny's neck loving the fact that the boy was trying to force himself to hold back everything he was feeling but simply couldn't.

"S... Stop it please." Danny pleaded as Vlad continued.

"Why should I you seem to be enjoying it?" Vlad whispered in voice full of lust.

Danny stayed quiet because it was true he did enjoy this because it simply felt so damn good to him. His eyes widened when he felt fangs scrape against his skin. Danny began to squirm and struggle against Vlad after all he didn't want to become a vampire at least not right now. Vlad pulled back in fear that Danny would actually pierce himself because how bad he was struggling.

"Enough Danny." Vlad said soothingly.

"No! Not now, please not right now." Danny pleaded to Vlad and Vlad knew what he was talking about.

"Why, I'm not going to turn you right now… Why would I do that? I want you to beg me to turn you Danny other wise it just wouldn't be fun for me." Vlad said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Danny again went quiet and let Vlad regain control over him even though the fact that Vlad could have just turned him into a vampire nagged him in the back of his brain.

"What's wrong my little pet?" Vlad asked turning Danny's head forcing him to look at him.

Danny turned his head away since Vlad wasn't really trying to keep him looking at him.

"Is this even right?" Danny asked curiously.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Vlad asked smiling.

"Well because…" Danny let his sentence cut off and leaving Vlad to figure out what he meant which didn't take long.

"Because I'm a vampire? True it's a sin according to a lot of other people especially those who don't understand it, but that suits me just fine because of what I am. Even if I wasn't a vampire, Danny, it would still suit me and I can tell from how you act when I touch you that it suits you as well." Vlad said sitting up a little straddling the boy beneath him.

Danny stayed quiet as he decided what he would do which made Vlad sigh and he knew the vampire wasn't happy waiting for him to say something. So Danny looked back at Vlad and sat up and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug. Vlad blinked but wrapped his arms around his waist pulling Danny closer to him and continued to kiss his neck making Danny once again writhe in pleasure. Vlad gently pushed him against the bed and slid Danny's shirt off and carelessly tossed it across the dark room. Danny did the same to Vlad's shirt after he was able to sit up and do so. Vlad kissed down to Danny's collarbone and then to Danny's chest making Danny arch his body and moan loudly which seemed to make Vlad happy. This continued until Danny was breathless and Vlad's eyes were glazed over with passion, lust, and some other emotion that Danny couldn't make out but he knew his eyes were probably glazed over with the same emotions. Vlad reached down and unzipped Danny's Jean's he was wearing and Danny went wide eyed and was about to say something when Vlad covered his mouth with one of his hands.

"No." Vlad whispered to Danny and Danny nodded because he knew that he wasn't going to win.

Vlad threw the Jeans and Danny's boxers across the room making him shiver at the sudden burst of cold air over his body.

"Hush now my pet because we don't want the maids in the hall to hear you." Vlad whispered seductively.

Danny felt Vlad move off of him and he softly whimpered at the sudden loss of contact and he heard Vlad talking to the maids in the hall. He told them to please go clean in another hallway because he was "reading" in one of the "extra" rooms. Danny heard the maids quickly apologize and run off to another hallway and then he heard the door shut and felt Vlad's presence crawling back over the bed and towards him but this time with part of a torn satin blanket. Vlad grabbed Danny's arms and tied them to the headboard of the bed so Danny wouldn't be able to move his arms and Danny began to panic and felt his heart start to race.

"W-Wh-what did I do wrong?" Danny asked scared out of his mind.

"It's alright Danny, calm down you're not in trouble I promise you that I just want to have a little fun but that heart rate of yours is tempting me to bite you." Vlad said softly and soothingly.

Danny felt himself calming down and his heart slowing down again to its normal rate and looked up at a smiling Vlad Masters.

"Good boy." Vlad said as if Danny was a pet.

"I'm not a dog or a cat Vlad." Danny hissed.

"I know but it's far to fun to see you all worked up." Vlad said smiling evil which frightened Danny.

Vlad continued to kiss Danny moving lower and lower each time, and each time Danny's breathing became shallower and harsher as pleasure over took his body. Vlad had now removed his own pants and boxers and was making Danny shake in pleasure with the body friction and heat that their bodies were giving off.

"Vlad…" Danny moaned as Vlad entered him.

"Now why don't you give in and just call me master?" Vlad asked breathlessly even though he enjoyed the way his name sounded on his lips and was curious as to how the word master would sound.

The rhythm quickened as Vlad knew he was going to reach his climax.

"Vlad!" Danny moaned loudly once more as Vlad hit that pleasure point in Danny.

"Say it and I'll continue to pleasure you my pet but until then I'm going to have fun breaking you even if it does take a while." Vlad said not knowing exactly how long he would be able to hold out.

Danny glared at him which only earned him a smile from his relentless and merciless seme.

"M-Ma—Master." Danny moaned making the look on his face as irresistible as he possibly could which almost sent Vlad over the edge right there.

Vlad continued as he had promised hitting that one spot over and over again sending Danny into a temporary euphoric heaven.

"M-Master!" Danny yelled again and Vlad forced himself to keep going even though it was driving him over his limit.

"Louder Danny, scream it louder and let them know that you have a master." Vlad said sexily.

"Master!" Danny yelled and thought everyone in the castle would hear him.

"Louder Danny and let the world hear you this time, let them know that no angel can have you ever." Vlad told him once more.

"MASTER!" Danny screamed as loud and hard as he possibly could and he knew then the whole world would probably know now. He knew for shore that the maids heard that one and were probably going what the fuck.

The both came at the same time and Vlad laid down next to Danny who was panting and trying to get over his high just as Vlad who seemed to get over the high faster then him. Danny went and cuddled up next to him side by side Vlad wrapped his arms around Danny pulling him close. Vlad gently stroked one of his hands through Danny's hair as the boy yawned.

"Sleep Danny, sleep." Vlad said his voice sounding dreamy and nice.

Danny closed his eyes and felt sleep over power him and began to drift off into a dream world.

"Why didn't you call me pet?" Danny asked sleepily as soon he was fast asleep and Vlad continued to stroke his hair.

"I don't know Danny." He whispered softly and looked down at the sleeping boy.

Danny's skin glowed in the pale moonlight making the boy look even more small and fragile and more feminine then he had been before.

"I love you my little fallen angel." Vlad whispered as he to fell asleep.

The next morning Danny woke up to a sleeping Vlad and a sky covered with gray clouds and to make sure light didn't enter the room Danny closed the dark satin curtains that seemed to block out all light. Only then did he recall the events of the night before and quickly took a shower and got dressed. He ran down stairs to see food on the table for him.

"Shit I can't believe I did that with him last night!" Danny cursed under his breath so no one could hear.

He ate and found that he couldn't get Vlad off his mind.

"Maybe I do love him." Danny whispered to himself as he went and sat in Vlad's chair unconsciously and fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Danny awoke with a warm fire glowing and a blanket around him, he also heard someone talking on the phone nut he was far to tired to follow the conversation. So he just curled up into a tighter ball and watched the warm fire waiting for Vlad to wake up. He looked out the huge window and noticed that most of the moonlight was completely covered by thick grey clouds.

"Wait what time is it?" Danny asked not knowing Vlad was in the room.

"It's well past six o'clock it's been dark for over an hour my little fallen angel." Vlad said as he walked over to Danny.

"How long have I been asleep!?" Danny asked in panic.

"Since twelve or that's what the maids say at least." Vlad said smiling down at his little fallen angel.

"That's a long time." Danny said blinking and suddenly registered Vlad's new nickname for him.

"I know my fallen angel, I know." Vlad said as he picked Danny up and sat down in the chair and held the small boy in his arms.

"Why are you calling me your little fallen angel?" Danny asked cocking his head to one side cutely.

"Because you technically are since you pretty much had sex with me last night and in case you don't remember I'm a vampire." Vlad said smiling and ruffling Danny's hair.

"Yeah and you're a guy too… Oh yeah that's right those are two sins and very big ones at that." Danny said in sudden realization with a cute look on his face.

"That's right my little fallen angel." Vlad said nuzzling Danny's hair.

Danny smiled because he felt safe, but something kept nagging at him, something he couldn't explain or fully understand. He couldn't even identify what this feeling was; he pushed it to the back of his mind so he wouldn't worry Vlad. Unfortunately Vlad had noticed Danny's far off look and immediately knew that something was bugging his little fallen angel.

"Danny is something wrong?" Vlad asked and Danny looked up at him smiling.

"No nothings wrong." Danny said and Vlad could tell he was lying.

"Don't lie Danny I know something's wrong with you now tell me what it is unless you wish to find out the consequences of not telling me." Vlad said calmly and emotionlessly.

Danny contemplated this for a while and he rather not talk about it.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Danny said looking away.

"Oh and why?" Vlad asked now very concerned about Danny.

"Because I just rather not." Danny said still not looking at Vlad.

"Oh is that so well then perhaps I should force it out of you." Vlad said smiling evilly.

"Vlad?" Danny asked in complete fear.

"You will tell me I guarantee that." Vlad said as he roughly laid Danny on the floor.

Danny watched as Vlad went over to the doors and shut them, he knew he locked them because he had heard a clicking sound. In complete fear Danny watched as Vlad crawled over him smirking which only made Danny shiver and become more afraid then he already was.

"Tell me and I'll stop right now Danny, but if you don't its not like you can escape anyway since your only exit is locked and the maids know not to open or go near any closed doors." Vlad whispered into Danny's ear.

"I-I-I d-d-don't want t-to t-talk about i-it." Danny stuttered trying to wiggle out from under Vlad, but that never happened.

"You will tell me Danny." Vlad said as he moved his knee up and rubbed against Danny making the boy blush.

Danny's breath hitched and he held in a moan that wanted to escape, but he wasn't going to let Vlad win not now not ever. Hopefully anyway.

"N-no." Danny said as he looked away and didn't look at Vlad in hopes he'd making him feel guilty.

"Yes, yes you will you can not hold out for very much longer I can see it in your teary eyes." Vlad said hiding the guilt he was feeling making his beloved come close to tears.

"No!" Danny said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Danny was in so much pain that he couldn't stand it anymore, but he didn't want to give into Vlad's little tortures. Danny didn't know he was succeeding in making Vlad feel guilty.

"Tell me now!" Vlad demanded as he continued to rub up against Danny and kiss his neck.

It was driving Danny insane and he had one thought run through his mind about giving into Vlad's command.

"No!" Danny cried and Vlad stopped.

He couldn't bare seeing Danny cry and he brought Danny into a hug.

"Fine you win for now just please stop crying your going to kill me again." Vlad whispered into Danny's ear.

Danny felt a sense of relief but felt guilty for what he had just pulled on Vlad.

"I don't know." Danny said between sobs.

"Don't know what?" Vlad asked pulling Danny away a little and whipping away his tears.

"I didn't want to talk about it because I didn't know what was wrong with me." Danny said looking down.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Vlad asked him.

"Because I didn't want to sound stupid." Danny said quietly.

"Just because you don't know what a feeling is or what's wrong with you doesn't make you stupid unless its your dad." Vlad said pulling the boy close again.

"It was a weird feeling, like something pulling at me to scream it out." Danny said and Vlad immediately knew what the feeling was.

"Say it." Vlad said pulling Danny away and looking straight into his eyes.

"Say what?" Danny asked.

"Say 'I want you to turn me'." Vlad said seriously.

"Why?" Danny asked him.

"Because the way your feeling, that feeling nagging at you was the fact your body and mind want to become a vampire. In other words your mind and your body want me to turn you." Vlad said.

"But…" Danny said letting his voice wonder off.

"Say it and it will all be over Danny and you can live forever with me." Vlad said.

Danny looked at the ground and in a way it made sense that he wanted Vlad to turn him, to touch him and to love only him. Danny knew the only way to be with Vlad forever was to be turned into a vampire but he didn't know if he wanted to.

"You can have time to think about it." Vlad said sighing.

"Vlad wait!" Danny said as Vlad stood up.

"Yes Danny?" Vlad asked.

"Do it, I want you I do! Turn me please turn me!" Danny pleaded and Vlad walked back over and sat back down.

"Alright I'll turn you but you must wait until tomorrow night for me to do that." Vlad said smiling.

"Why's that?" Danny asked.

"Other wise I'll be too tired." Vlad said smiling.

"How—" Danny got cut off as Vlad pretty much jumped on him and ripped off his clothes.

Danny woke up the next morning in someone else room, not the room they were in the night before or even his room. It was Vlad's room with its drapery of black satin all over the nicely arranged room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Danny was amazed at the room, even if it was dark in the room he could just make out the furniture and other things Vlad had in his room. Danny tried to get out of the bed but found that a strong grip was keeping him there so he looked over to see a sleeping Vlad. Danny sighed and realized he wasn't going to be able to leave the room, let alone Vlad's bed until night fall. Soon Danny laid back down and pulled the blankets over him once more and the his mind fully turned and he soon remembered what had happened the night before when they were fighting and he won.

'_shit!' _Danny yelled at himself as a blush spread across his face.

He remembered they had done it the night before after their little 'argument' they had had. So the realization that he was naked in Vlad's bed and in his room with him in Vlad's arms finally hit him and at full force. Danny sighed and stared at the ceiling feeling tired again and thinking. It had only been two days since him and his family came and it would be at least a month or maybe even longer until his parents were even going to be able to come back to the castle, and perhaps a while longer before they even decided to go back to Amity. In away Danny was glad because he was as far away from Sam as he possibly could be. Truth be told he had gotten sick of her asking him out when he didn't want to go out with her. Tucker was a great friend but he needed time away from him as well and of course the bullies were always a plus when going away on vacation because it meant he didn't have to worry about them.

He liked it in away but he never thought he would end up going to the friend of his parents and end up in the same bed as their friend. He had always thought he was straight in away, but now he was questioning even that and then he thought back to what Vlad had told him last night before the ended up in his room and in his bed.

'_Wait until tomorrow night and I'll turn you then.' _The memory echoed through his head.

That promise echoed through his head over and over soothingly and reassuringly as it gently made him sleepier and sleepier, before Danny knew it he had fallen asleep once more and let his mind wonder off into the a waiting dreamland that carried with it deep sleep.

Danny's dreams were interrupted by someone gently shaking him and calling his name; he batted his eyes open slowly and let his eyes adjust to the sudden light emanating from every square inch of the room.

"Yes?" Danny asked yawning as he looked up to see Vlad staring down at him.

"Time to wake up, after all you have to get used to being asleep during the day and a wake at night my fallen angel." Vlad said sweetly making Danny smile.

"Alright, I'm up now anyway and it doesn't look like I'll be getting to go back to sleep anytime soon." Danny said sitting up in the bed totally forgetting he wasn't wearing anything.

Vlad looked away and Danny's mind registered after a long while what he and Vlad did the other night again and quickly pulled the blanket over him which earned him a laugh from Vlad.

"S-s-s-sorry." Danny stuttered blushing so bad that he'd make the sun and blood jealous.

"Its fine I'm already dressed and I have to attend to a few things so you can get dressed after I leave, I left you some clothes on my dresser that would be perfect for you… Seeing as I have no idea where the maids have taken your bag and clothes." Vlad said as innocently as he possibly could without laughing.

'_Of course he doesn't!!! He probably wants me to wear some hooker outfit just to see how cute I would look in one!!!' _Danny yelled at himself even though he would love to just yell it at Vlad, but assumed that would not be a good Idea to give him just in case it wasn't the sort of outfit he was thinking it was.

"Ok." Danny said cutely like he always did even though he was pissed.

He heard footsteps, then a door open and finally a door close as Vlad had left the room and Danny poked his head out from under the blankets and looked around and examined the room to make sure no one was watching him or still in the room with him. He sighed in relief when his search turned up no results and he slipped on his boxers and walked over the dresser to put on whatever outfit Vlad had ultimately picked out for him.

He grabbed the outfit and unfolded it and practically turned as red as earlier as he did so. The outfit was a long elegant dark purple velvet dress, it was an old Victorian style as well, simple but at the same time extravagant with the black lace that accented the length of the entire dress and even though it was see through lace it made the purple velvet seem darker and strangely prettier.

'_What's up with everyone thinking I'm a girl?" _He asked himself sighing.

He slipped on the dress and found that it fit him perfectly and that it was his exact size, not to big and not to small. He looked into the long Victorian mirror in the corner turning this way and that liking how the dress complemented him in away. He smiled even though he hated the fact that it made him look even more feminine then he already looked, after about thirty minutes of looking in the mirror and liking the way he looked in the dress he walked over to the door. He paused thinking that tonight was going to be the first night that he was going to experience and that he was going to never be awake during the light of day again.

He finally opened the door and walked out into a small hall leading to a stair case and started walking down it being careful not to step on the dress or rip it. After a while he walked into the dinning room and saw Vlad smiling and motioning for him to sit down next to him. Danny walked over to the seat obediently and sat down not making any eye contact with Vlad to make him think he was mad at him for the dress thing.

"Awe Danny you look so cute in that dress, why are you so mad about wearing it?" Vlad asked fake pouting.

"Because I'm not a girl." Danny replied in his best annoyed voice which came easily to him because of his older sister.

"I know but you look cute in it nevertheless so you shouldn't be mad about it." Vlad said in a totally fake sad voice.

"Whatever, I don't look cute in dresses." Danny said hiding his blush even though what he had said was a total lie and he knew from the thirty minutes he spent in front of the mirror.

"You do realize I can tell when you're lying to me Danny, _**you**_ and I both know _**you **_look good in a dress." Vlad said emphasizing the word 'you' each time he said it.

Danny stayed quiet as he heard Vlad chuckle and knew immediately that Vlad wasn't lying about being able to tell when he was lying. In away Danny expected him to tell because Vlad was a vampire and he did love him and didn't one's lover always know when their love was lying? Danny could never tell when Vlad was lying or maybe it was because he hadn't lied or at least not yet anyway.

"What's wrong Danny you seem very quiet tonight?" Vlad asked worryingly.

"Huh? Oh nothing's wrong just lost in my thoughts." Danny said shaking his head and smiling.

"You like to lie don't you?" Vlad asked smiling at him.

"But…I…. Oh ok I'm a little… Nervous ok." Danny said looking down at his food.

"Now why should you be nervous?" Vlad asked as if he didn't know what Danny was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about Vlad and I know you know that I know exactly what you're going to do tonight." Danny said carefully as to not stumble over words.

"Wow, but yes you're correct I do know what you know that I know what you know is going to happen tonight, you know?" Vlad said laughing as Danny's looked became that of confusion.

"Is it going to hurt?" Danny asked quietly so only Vlad could hear.

"A little at first but its not like it's going to be painful the entire time it's happening to you." Vlad said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked and watched the smile fade away from Vlad's face.

Danny knew immediately that Vlad wasn't entirely sure himself if it was painful the entire time or not, which only proved to make Danny even more frightened and nervous then he already was. Vlad stood up and walked behind Danny's chair and hugged the teen who was now looking down and didn't even realize that he had begun to cry.

"I don't know and I know you can tell that I don't, but I will try to make it as painless as I possibly can for you alright. I never want to hurt you Danny and I don't want you living the rest of your life like the other people in this world. That's why I'm going to turn you that way you have no fear, no doubt and no regrets for what happens in life. I said we'd be together forever and I promised that you were never going to die nor leave me. Those things you won't have to worry about any longer not with me not as long as I turn you. I intend to keep that promise and I know you want me to keep that promise." Vlad said soothingly to Danny as the younger boy got up and went as close as he possibly could to Vlad still crying a little.

"I do I want you to keep that promise." Danny said afraid of the very things Vlad had said.

It was true Danny feared getting older as the days went by and he feared death more then anything and most of all he feared leaving Vlad. He didn't understand why he feared it but he did and desperately wanted Vlad to keep his promise to turn him no matter what.

"Danny close your eyes my love." Vlad whispered soothingly as Danny did as he was told letting one last tear slip from his eyes.

Vlad leaned down to Danny's neck after looking at the boy for little while, he liked how feminine he looked but said nothing. As gently as he possibly could Vlad pushed his fangs into Danny's neck and heard the boy whimper. He closed his eyes as well afraid to watch any tears fall from his lovers face. Soon the whimpering stopped along with the boys breathing, Vlad was the only thing keeping the boy up. Carefully he laid his lover on the floor and grabbed a knife and slit his wrist and brought Danny's mouth to the bleeding cut and let him drink. Vlad knew that this was going to be the first night that Danny would have and that he wouldn't see the light of sun again.

Danny opened his eyes after a little while of drinking Vlad's blood and looked at his lover who was smiling down at him for the second time that night and knew that his life had only just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It hurt a lot Vlad." Danny said after finding his voice again and remembered the extreme pain he felt as Vlad had turned him.

"I'm sorry my fallen angel, I tried to be as gentle as possible so I wouldn't hurt you." Vlad told him looking sad that it had hurt his little fallen angel.

"It's fine because at least I get to be with you forever, right?" Danny asked a hint of worry in his voice.

Vlad smiled at the uncertainty Danny's eyes and expression held about being able to live forever.

"Yes fallen angel you will get to be with me forever and all eternity." Vlad said smiling back down at him as he watched Danny sit up slowly.

He helped Danny up knowing that he was probably still in pain and a little unused to his new powers and body. After all Danny was now a vampire and the fact he could run faster and do a lot more things faster would take some time of getting used to. Time however is something they had unlike every human in the world, even if they could only see the world at night and through the night. Vlad knew that Danny would more then likely adjust to this new life rather quickly and better then his old life.

"At least you don't have to worry about getting old like everyone else and dieing like everyone else, but that's to say that it's not impossible for a vampire to be killed. However people around here are very few and nobody really cares to believe in such things anymore. Yes there will be times when we have to change our names so people will think its just a succession of power, property and inheritance rather then immortality, but it's not like we have to do that every other day. In fact only once after every one hundred years so really you'll only change your name or number in your name only so often." Vlad said to Danny happily.

"Number you mean like King George the first and second? Something like that and not your name?" Danny asked a little confused.

"Exactly my little fallen angel that is exactly what I mean." Vlad said.

"Oh what about me won't it sound strange if there is more then one blood line succession in one place?" Danny asked curiously.

"That's actually a really good question, I suppose there could be more then one cousin but it will sound suspicious if there is more then one blood line…" Vlad said thinking to himself for a couple minutes.

Danny was uneasy about Vlad's uncertainty about that one little detail.

"Perhaps it could be a secret for now that there are two bloodlines; however you do look feminine so maybe…" Vlad said smirking.

"Oh no I refuse to act like and/ or be a girl!" Danny argued.

"Awe why not Danny after all it's only once every one hundred years you'll have to change your name perhaps to something a little more feminine after all you're still young and people around here do still do prearranged marriages once daughters become a certain age say around fourteen or sixteen. Yes you'll have to dress feminine when people do come over and perhaps have hair extensions every now and then. But when no ones around you could dress however you please, but at least both of us will know that you're a boy. It'll be our little secret." Vlad whispered in his ear as he brought Danny closer to him.

Danny blushed a deep crimson red that made the blood in his veins once again become jealous of him.

"W—W—Why me?" Danny asked.

"Because you look feminine and how strange it would look if a feminine boy was shorter then his more boyish looking wife that happens to be taller then he is by quite a bit." Vlad said seductively.

Danny gulped as he stared at a smirking and obviously lust driven Vlad in front of him, he couldn't escape what Vlad had said though. He was right it would look odd if it were the other way around after all who ever heard of such a thing, but he was still skeptical since he didn't have a girl's chest to match his looks and he wasn't about to get implants or a sex change. That wouldn't happen even if hell froze over, the idea of staying a shadow unknown to the world was by far a better sounding decision then the other.

"Really and what will they think if they see your 'wife' has no chest!?" Danny half yelled and half said.

"There are flat chested girls in the world Danny that won't be a problem." Vlad said kissing Danny's neck making Danny yelp.

"B—b-b-b…. Ahhh!" Danny moaned as Vlad continued to kiss his neck.

"But what Danny?" Vlad asked amusingly as he pulled a few inches away from Danny's neck and let the warm air of his breath hit his neck instead making Danny's eyes flutter closed and a sigh of pleasure escape his mouth.

"But what if someone touches me or hugs me and they find out?" Danny said in a teasingly erotic tone making Vlad smirk and growl.

"That won't happen because no one will be allowed to touch you especially not in my presence." Vlad growled at the thought.

"You better not let anyone else have me." Danny said lustfully to see how far he could tease Vlad before Vlad decided to "punish" him for it.

"You just love to tease don't you my little fallen angel?" Vlad said standing up smirking knowing exactly why Danny was doing it in the first place.

"I do like to tease, perhaps you should teach me how to stay in line after all I'm still young and naïve and don't know when to stop." Danny said in low lustful voice that drove Vlad insane and he knew it.

"Perhaps I should teach you how to behave the way I want you to behave now shouldn't I?" Vlad said as he brought Danny close to him once more and watched the teen wrap his hands around Vlad's neck.

"Yes you should after all I have to learn my place do I not?" Danny said in the same voice as before.

"Indeed you do need to learn and you can start by listening to me when I tell you to do something." Vlad said pretending to be serious.

"Oh I should, should I? I'm not a slave or a maid remember that lover." Danny said as he took a few minutes of dominance.

"Yes you should listen to me, and I'm perfectly aware that you're not now take off your dress Danny you have to be taught a lesson or two." Vlad said licking his lips.

Danny smirked and purposefully didn't do as he was told.

"My, my someone's feeling completely defiant and in control tonight. Sit on the table Danny before I put you on there myself or perhaps go into another room." Vlad said smirking still.

Danny sat on the table with a lustful smirk that made Vlad even crazier then what Danny had pulled earlier, then slowly and agonizingly pulled off his dress and carelessly tossed it across the room. Vlad walked closer to him and walked in between his legs and wrapped his arms around the almost completely naked boy.

"Now it's not fair if you're still completely dressed now is it?" Danny said smiling evilly.

Vlad admired that and walked backwards to strip himself of his own clothing smiling as he watched Danny's eyes become dark with lust and passion and want. Even more so he saw the need and desire in Danny's blue eyes as he walked back up to the younger teen.

"Happy now my Darling little fallen angel, or more likely my little lust driven angel." Vlad said in a smooth and seductive voice.

"Yes I am master." Danny said loving how strips of dark lust ran through the streaks of want in Vlad's eyes.

Vlad couldn't take it any more it was becoming more and more unbearable by the minute with Danny's constant teasing. He loved it though despite how bad he wanted to just jump him and be over with it because it made being "together" all the more enjoyable and pleasurable. Vlad pushed Danny against the wood of the table and climbed over him with more lust and want then anything else and Danny seemed to be in the same position because he didn't seem to hiss in pain or say that Vlad was going far to fast for his liking. Soon they were locked in a heated and passionate kiss that made Danny moan. Vlad continued to go down and down.

"M…Mmm….More Vlad!" Danny practically screamed at the top of his lungs the pleasure almost unbearable.

Vlad had no problem obeying that order and did as Danny had told him to do. Vlad looked up from time to time to see the beautiful little lover of his moaning, begging and screaming for more. Soon enough Vlad was inside of Danny and Danny was driving him on and on with calling Vlad's name and asking him to go faster and faster. Vlad enjoyed it to the fullest.

"F…Faster…." Danny yelled in pleasure between pants.

Vlad obliged.

"VLAD!" Danny yelled as they both came after an hour or so.

Both were panting like they had just been running non stop around the world thirty times and Vlad laid next to Danny on the table pulling the boy to his chest as both tried to come down from their euphoric high.

"Well it sucks for the maids." Danny said between pants.

"Indeed it does and damn boy you do it even better as a vamp." Vlad said between pants as well.

"Well I take it we won't be eating on the table for a long time." Danny said laughing a little and panting.

"Yes that's a fact." Vlad said laughing after he finally caught his breath.

"That was the best fuck I've had so far." Danny said laughing as he sat up.

"Really you mean because when you were human I couldn't go nearly as fast with you other wise you would die?" Vlad asked laughing as he to sat up and got off the table.

"Hell Yeah!" Danny yelled as he gathered his clothing and followed Vlad into the huge library.

There they got dressed and sat there near the fire cuddled together and wrapped up in a blanket as they heard a scream of rage as the maids finally found the "mess" Vlad and Danny had made. They both laughed and Vlad grabbed a book and started reading it with Danny cuddled on his lap.

"What are you reading?" Danny asked smiling.

"Cirque du Freak." Vlad said smiling.

"Will you read it to me?" Danny asked childishly making Vlad laugh again.

"I don't see why not." Vlad said as he smiled down at Danny who tried to snuggle even closer.

Vlad began to read to Danny and managed to go through at least four of the twelve books before Danny had finally fallen asleep in his arms. Vlad looked out and noticed the clouds in the sky turn a pinkish orange color and knew it was almost sunrise. He put the fifth book down and picked Danny up bridle style walking out of the library and up the stairs making sure to avoid his soon to die maids so they didn't ask him any questions. He finally got to his room and went and closed the door then locked it tightly so no one could enter, making sure that he didn't accidentally hit Danny with anything. Then he walked over to his bed and laid the boy down and covered him in the black Satin sheets before walking to the other side of the bed and laying down himself.

"You'll love this life more then anything else I promise you that my little angel." Vlad whispered moving strands of Danny's black hair out of the teen's face.

He smiled as he listened to his angel's slow and rhythmic breathing knowing full well that Danny was more then likely already dreaming. He laughed quietly at the thought of what lust filled dream his little lover might be dreaming of and found his own eyes giving out and he to fell into the world of sleep, dreams and nightmares. Neither were aware of the snow outside nor the danger that lurked just around the corner. Not a hunter, not any of the maids but something by far was more dangerous then anything they could possibly imagine. Both of them had no idea and didn't sense the thing that was made to track down any vampire, werewolf or magical creature and kill them and rip them to shreds. They had know clue what the hybrids outside were waiting to do, the couple thought they were completely safe tucked in their castle but they were dead wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Night fall came sooner then Danny had expected and before he knew it he was awake once more, but not to the daylight he had dreamt about. He looked around and saw that Vlad was no where to be seen, but there was a note on the dresser along with another dress and Danny sighed. He slipped on the dress and looked at himself in the mirror and knew that Vlad had been right about him being able to pass off as a girl. The dress was simple and made of black satin like much of the fabric through out Danny's old room and Vlad's room. He found a pendent necklace on the dresser as well. The pendent was attached to a brilliant silver chain and there was a dark emerald green gem inlaid in the silver pendent part of the necklace. Danny slipped it around his neck and looked at how pretty it was gleaming in the light of the room; he then looked over at the note and picked up. He unfolded it and sat on the bed wondering where Vlad could have gone with out waking him.

_Dear Danny,_

_I know when you read this note I would have already left to go take care of some business that I had forgotten I had to attend to earlier in the week. Perhaps because I was by far more focused on you then anything else which it should be, but this matter can not be ignored. Yes I have left you the dress which you are more likely wearing along with the necklace I got you as well while you are reading this. I've hired some new maids and have informed them to tell you anything relating to my whereabouts and any messages that must be relayed to me. I promise you that I will be back before the night is over and that you will see me before you go to sleep and wait for the next night. However I do not know how long this will take so it might be like this for a little while. I know the snow is bad but do not fret about it or me for I will be just fine. I have also informed the maids of __**who **__and __**what **__they have to deal with so when you need to feed just call and drink from them for now and please do not go long periods of time with out drinking blood because surely you'll become very weak. You do not need to feed every night though perhaps only once or twice a month do you need to feed. And as you've probably guessed the other maids have passed on and do not worry for no one suspects anything because like I told you when I turned you people here think they are still around or I got them a job with a friend of mine. I do pay the families and that matter is to be left to me alone and I have informed the families I will be out for a while and will not be home and that my __**wife **__doesn't need to be stressed with my affairs concerning the families payment that my supposed friends are giving me to give to them as thanks for their services. However should any of them come tell the maids for I have given strict instructions to them about the families. Oh and please be careful my little fallen angel for I got the most grave feeling I have ever had, and I pray whatever it is something bad does not happen while I am gone. The maids can give you the number to reach me at should something terrible arise, and I pray you don't have to call me for that , but it is a precaution I wish to take just in case so you are safe my beloved._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Vlad_

Danny set the letter down feeling a little sad but happy at the same time, sad because his lover was away from him and happiness because Vlad had taken so many precautions to ensure that he was safe and heavily guarded from whatever might attack while Vlad was away. He smiled thinking how nice it was for Vlad to actually take the valuable time he could have used to get to where ever he was and wrote a letter and left it for him to let him know of his whereabouts. Gingerly Danny got up and walked out of the room and walked down the stairs into the dinning room to find a maid, a young boy, setting the table and getting things ready for dinner.

"Oh hello milady dinner will be ready shortly and please forgive us that it is taking a while for us to set things up." The young boy said and Danny smiled sweetly.

"It is quite alright, I shall be in the library so please get my when dinner is ready for I have a tendency to lose track of time when reading a good book." Danny said still smiling and a bit surprised that the boy thought he was a girl.

"Yes of course milady, oh and did you get the letter that master had left for you, he told me to ask you if you did." The boy said.

"Yes I did and thank you—umm… What is your name little one?" Danny asked surprised at how well he could speak the old English language that still existed in these parts.

"My name is Kira; forgive me for not saying it sooner Lady Daniel." Kira said smiling and bowing with respect.

"It is fine, and thank you Kira. By the way how old are you? Some one so young working as a maid is a new concept to me for I've only been here for a little while and please call me Danny." Danny said as he realized how feminine his voice was.

"I am only but the young age of thirteen and master had told us you might ask such a question since you came here only a few weeks ago from a rather distant place." Kira said bowing again to Danny.

"Oh, why aren't you in school then? Usually people around the age of thirteen are in middle school from where I came from." Danny said knowing Vlad had lied about him being from some far away place.

"I simply do not have the money to attend and by working here my family will earn some money to pay for the schooling I need. I have only started so for now I can not attend school." Kira told him sadly.

"Then how do you know how to speak so well? Did your parents home school you?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

"No but I did get old school books that my friends had bought and decided not to use and taught myself occasionally asking my parents how to pronounce something. They get sad when I do because they are reminded of how I must teach myself because of our lack of money." Kira replied.

"Oh, forgive me for asking so many questions I was just curious is all." Danny asked slightly bowing to show some respect towards the boy.

"It is fine I do not mind because I learn how to say new words when people talk to me and it can't be helped since our customs are probably far different from what you are used to. You are only trying to get to know people and you can not be blamed for it." Kira said smiling.

Danny nodded his silent reply and the conversation was over and he knew that Kira was genuinely happy about the conversation. It made Danny sick though to know what fate lies ahead for the young maid after all he's young enough to be his little brother. The kid was only three years younger then him and was being self educated from old books and in away, as he thought about the conversation, he thought of him as more of a child that should be protected. He almost started thinking of Kira as his own kid and quickly shook the thought from his head after all he had only just met the teen. Danny grabbed a book from the shelf and started reading and lost track of time as he did so not realizing how late it started to get. He didn't even notice when Kira walked in to get him for dinner.

"Forgive me for interrupting your reading milady but dinner is done." Kira said as Danny snapped to reality.

"It is fine after all I told you to interrupt me when dinner was ready so you don't have to apologize, but I suppose that is a custom I'll have to get used to." Danny said nicely.

"Yes." Kira replied smiling and Danny smiled.

This would be weird even if he could speak the language properly it would be a long while before the customs would fall into place since where he lived was more modern and with a lot less complex speech. It was amazing how sophisticated this society looked compared to where he lived which wasn't more then maybe a week or two drive from where they lived in a town with malls and without familiarities. He went into the dinning room and ate, he watched as Kira went around cleaning and grabbing the dishes that Danny finished. Danny felt like he had known the kid forever as he continued to watch the boy, he looked over and say a more intimidating guy standing in the corner watching and making sure Kira did as he was supposed to do. The guy had jet black hair and silvery grey eyes that were all the more enticing and Danny had to look away as if some spell over took him. He visibly shivered without realizing it and looked over to see Kira watching him as if Danny was his mother.

"Are you ok milady, please forgive Kira if he did something." The guy behind him said without moving and fixed his gaze on Kira who had to come under the same sort of spell as Danny had.

"He didn't do anything it is just a little cold in here that is all." Danny said reminding himself not to use to many conjugations unless he was around Vlad.

"Very well I shall go see if someone left a window open or there is some way to turn up the heat." The guy said disappearing and Danny watched Kira shake his head to break whatever the other had over him.

"Who is that creepy guy?" Danny asked curiously and noticed that Kira shivered at the mention.

"His name is Jiro and he's creepy, it is like every time you look at him he has you under some sort of spell, forgive me but that is all I know of him other then the fact he has a reputation for hurting others he doesn't like me in particular." Kira said looking down and Danny couldn't take it anymore.

"Then stay around me and far from Jiro, I don't want you anywhere near him ok when the master returns let me talk to him and perhaps there is something we could do to keep him far from you." Danny said worry evident in his voice.

The thought of Jiro hurting someone so young and small made him angry and at the same time terrified.

"But what about the dishes these are the last of them." Kira said.

"Then hurry and take them back to the kitchen and I will wait for you here ok." Danny said smiling as Kira nodded and hurriedly went and took care of the dishes and returned to Danny.

The both walked to the library and Danny shut the door and then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Kira said cheerfully picking up the phone and nodding a couple of times before handing it to Danny.

"Who is it?" Danny asked taking the phone.

"Master." Kira said and Danny was greatly relieved.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Hey my love I'll be home soon ok." Vlad said and Danny sighed again with relief.

"Ok." Danny said happily.

"Is something wrong Danny?" Vlad asked listening intently.

"Just return home quickly I must talk to you about Kira." Danny said.

"Did he do something wrong?" Vlad asked sounding angry.

"No he didn't but I don't trust the other person here." Danny said.

Vlad stayed quiet for a while which worried Danny horribly.

"Alright I will talk to you when I get home which shouldn't be long." Vlad said.

"Ok bye lover." Danny said.

"Bye." Vlad said and then hung up.

Danny turned to a frightened Kira and then looked over to see Jiro standing in the doorway.

"Good thing you said bye Danny because you're going to die right here with that precious, little, innocent Kira." Jiro growled.

Danny looked at him scared before something clicked, a term from a book he had been reading, hybrid.

Jiro was a hybrid, a thing meant to kill anything it hated… Even Vampires…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Danny grabbed Kira's arm and forced him back so Kira was directly beside him.

"You're a hybrid aren't you?" Danny asked even though he knew the answer to that question.

He had to buy sometime until Vlad returned.

"Yes I am, people think they are merely myths like vampires and werewolves. But you know that they are truth after all you are a vampire and a newly turned one at that. You are sixteen and that is the age you'll stay but I assure you this I will kill you and that little brat by your side." Jiro growled walking towards them.

"What did Kira ever do to you!?" Danny demanded as him and Kira continued to back away.

"Nothing but being a pest I have to watch." Jiro answered smirking wickedly.

"Why is that he is nothing more then a human?! He's not a pest after all he is a teenager and probably curious about the world around him still!" Danny argued pissed off beyond recognition.

"It doesn't matter I'm a hybrid I'll do as I damn well please!" Jiro snapped scaring Danny.

Danny flinched and he was curious to know if the hybrid knew if he was a guy, but he said nothing as he stayed in front of Kira as Jiro advanced.

"Oh how the world can be deceived by such feminine looks, right Danny? After all you look like a girl but you are a boy that much I know and only three years older then Kira at that. I'll have my fun with you before I kill you and I'll have my fun with precious little Kira as well." Jiro said as he started to run towards them.

Danny pulled Kira away and up some stairs to a higher level of the library in order to escape Jiro's attack. Danny barely missed getting hit as they ran up the stairs; he made sure Kira stayed in front of him. They looked back and saw that Jiro was climbing the steps carefully as if he'd slip and fall if he ran up them. Danny was horrified that he was quickly making ground on him and Kira, and then he saw a stair case leading down towards the doorway that Jiro had been standing in front of earlier. He watched as Jiro made it up the final steps and turned to Kira pushing him forward towards the stairs in a silent gesture.

"Go down the stairs and out the door quickly I'll be behind you the entire time." Danny whispered to Kira.

The young boy nodded, confused and afraid of the many things that had just happened to them in a mere few hours of the night. Quickly and swiftly he ran down the stairs looking back occasionally to see Danny right behind him like he had promised. They both made it down the stairs and out the room before Jiro reached the steps of the second staircase. Danny again grabbed Kira's arm and pulled him along side him gently making sure not to hurt the already traumatized boy. They ran up the stairs and to Vlad's room as quickly as possible, when they had reached it Danny threw the door open and let Kira run inside before running in himself and slamming the door shut and locking every single lock on the door. Then Danny went and checked all the windows in the room making sure they were all locked and the curtains shut over them to make sure no sunlight entered the room. He then walked over to Kira and gently touched his arm which made the boy jump back and almost scream.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Kira." Danny said walking towards the boy again.

"I-its f-f-fine." Kira stammered out shaking with fear.

"You have to be quiet other wise he'll find us, follow me we have to make sure he has no idea we're in here." Danny whispered putting a finger to the younger boy's lips in a stay quiet I mean it gesture.

Kira nodded and followed Danny to the closet in the room before following Danny inside, he watched as he shut the door and locked the lock on the door and didn't bother to turn on the lights. He understood why he didn't turn on the lights though seeing as they had some other night creature stalking them around the castle. They heard a silent growl outside of the other door and Kira almost stopped breathing, he was terrified even with Danny so close by watching the door intently ready to push Kira out of the way if needed.

_Stay still and do not move Kira it'll be fine I'm right here and Vlad will be back any minute, we have to last until then. Only he would know what to do to beat this creature he has so many books on them, so I presume he knows how to handle them. _Danny told Kira through his mind which made the boy shiver and nod his head.

Danny watched as the bed room light turned on and knew the creature had to of broken down the door in order to get in. Then the light turned off and Danny sighed in relief quietly, thinking the creature had left the room thinking that they weren't in there. Then he heard footsteps walking towards the closet and Danny's heart almost stopped, he pulled Kira to the other side of him before quietly walking in front of him and sitting down once more. If anyone was going to be attacked it would be him and not the boy, not as long as Danny was breathing. He glared at the door and he knew with a glance behind him that Kira was shaking violently out of complete and utter terror which made Danny all the more mad. The door was rattling with the sound of someone banging against it and finally the door broke open with a loud crash, making Danny jump and almost making Kira scream. He heard the foot steps move away and saw the light had come back on and he moved away from the light and back to the shadows of the closet as did Kira.

"You think you can hide from me? As if I know you're there so come out." Jiro hissed.

_He's bluffing there's no way he can tell we're in here so just stay put Kira. _Danny mentally told the shaking boy.

Kira nodded and kept to the corner he was in with Danny watching the door intently from the dark space. Danny knew Kira's answer and waited not knowing for sure if the hybrid was bluffing or not. From what he had read about them in the book before dinner that hybrids had an excellent sense of smell and could track any vampire, werewolf, human and creature imaginable, which now seemed to be a wide verity. He watched as Jiro took a step forward towards Danny and Kira and he knew then that he had been wrong and Jiro had not lied about knowing where they were. He cursed to himself staying in his spot waiting for Jiro to come at him and kill him.

The few seconds that had gone were a blur, Jiro had lunged forward startling Danny and Danny had fell backwards, Jiro grabbed his leg pulling him out of the closet. This made Kira scream for Jiro to stop and Danny watched as Kira tried to grab Danny's hand to keep him with him. But it was in vain, for Jiro was just to fast for a human such as Kira. Jiro had went pulled something heavy in front of the doorway trapping Kira inside just before the boy ran out to go to Danny's side. Danny heard Kira banging on the object yelling, crying, pleading for Jiro to stop and let them go, this made tears come to Danny's eyes as well. It also pissed him off that Jiro was hurting Kira mentally with his plan of killing Danny, he was mad that someone would dare hurt Kira. He thought of Kira like a brother and a son in a way. Danny stood up and tried to fight Jiro only to be thrown to the ground with Jiro pinning his arms and legs to the ground.

_He's going to rape me before he kills me and he's going to let Kira listen! _Danny thought to himself.

His heart started racing, pounding against his chest and absolute terror washed over him once more that Jiro was going to carry out this wretched crime. His life flashed before his eyes and the thought that Kira would cry over his dead body and then be raped and killed in the same way and the thought that by the time Vlad came back both him and Kira would be dead. Vlad would be devastated and to preoccupied to notice the dangerous creature waiting and watching from the shadows, but Jiro would be the first one Vlad would suspect seeing as he told Vlad that he didn't like Jiro. The thought scared Danny more then anything and it only made his fear even more noticeable for Jiro smirked down at him. He knew it! He knew the thoughts running threw his mind and Danny felt sick, he felt unsure, unsafe, he felt colder and thought his heart had stopped beating like it did when Vlad had turned him.

"And now I'll have my fun with you before you die and go to hell." Jiro hissed.

Danny's eyes widened as Jiro leaned down and started biting at Danny's neck, Danny screamed. He struggled against Jiro's grip as he screamed out and tears fell from his eyes. He heard Kira banging harder against the door in a feeble attempt to get out and he heard Kira screaming as well and sobbing. Jiro ripped part of Danny's dress down in the struggle and continued with his plan.

"VLAD!!!" Danny yelled as loud as he could.

He felt Jiro's wolf like fangs bite into his neck and then his shoulder and he screamed in pain again still struggling to get free from Jiro. His world started to fade to black with every bite Jiro made on him and soon Danny found he could no longer yell or struggle against him. He felt his world slip in and out of consciousness as blood poured from each wound inflicted upon him by Jiro.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled weakly as his eyes shut.

He was no longer struggling or screaming, which seemed to have terrified Kira even more and he resorted to running into the door trying as hard as he could to bust it down. Jiro smirked, for now he could do as he pleased to the boy and then move on to doing the something to Kira. He heard an angered hiss before someone or something hit him so hard that he flew against the wall with a loud thud that echoed through the room.

"How dare you even touch _**my**_ Danny you filthy fucking mutt." The person yelled throughout the room.

Vlad was back…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jiro coughed some blood spilling onto the ground as he caught his breath; he looked up to see a very pissed off Vlad glaring at him.

"What?" Jiro asked smirking at him.

"You know damn well what!" Vlad hissed calmly and smoothly.

He heard a little knock on the closet and a small sobbing from behind the huge and heavy armoire pushed up against where the door to the closet should have been. Vlad wasn't about to let the other boy out just yet, he wasn't going to turn his back on Jiro unless Jiro was crumbled on the floor trying to regain air and life. If anything he wanted to kill the hybrid for touching his angel, for hurting his angel and more importantly for almost raping his angel.

"Why are you here?" Vlad said in a calm voice that hinted venom.

"Why else would I be her other than to kill vampires?" Jiro hissed coughing up a little more blood.

"Why not come after me then? Why attack two humans?" Vlad lied about Danny.

"Please I know he's a vampire as well, but you told little Kira that and he didn't seem to care at all now did he! You didn't tell me that because you already had a bad feeling about me, so why leave your precious little angel alone? Why would you who cares for him so much leave him with no defense against a hybrid? Did you really think I was just a human who thought I could take on a couple of vampires?" Jiro pressed smirking knowing exactly what Vlad was thinking.

"Why attack a newly turned vampire when you could have easily gone after an older one and get much more of a fight?" Vlad said through clenched teeth and clenched his fists.

"Because it was all the more fun to chase him down and drag him out to try and rape him, to make him suffer more then anything. You should have heard him crying and screaming for you as if that would have done anything to stop me from getting as far as I did. I must admit he's quite a beauty when you see him crying and begging for someone to stop or yelling for someone to come and help him, to see his eyes glazed over in fear and pain and even guilt because he felt as if he were betraying you. He may look feminine but I knew he was a boy from the start and I knew I would have my fun and I did sadly I couldn't finish killing him and then go to doing the same thing to that precious, innocent little Kira in the closet whose probably bawling over Danny who protected him, he probably wants to kill himself because he's only human and can't do anything against the supernatural." Jiro said smiling lustfully at his own actions.

Vlad was so pissed off with what Jiro had just told him, pissed off that he wasn't there, and completely pissed off that he made Danny feel that way and made Kira feel like that. Vlad was already more then half way across the room and grabbed Jiro's shirt collar and threw him into the armoire which made it crack and the boy behind it scream in fear. Jiro fell to the floor but quickly recovered.

"You should have done more to protect the little unconscious angel of yours." Jiro said smirking.

Vlad had ran across the room and almost punched Jiro, but he moved and avoided the impact and smiled hearing the armoire crack and splinter even more from the sheer force of the blow. Vlad went at him again and again and again and Jiro only avoided and dodged each blow. Vlad had broken numerous things that he could easily replace later on, so it wasn't a big deal. Jiro, however, didn't expect Vlad to find a sword in a lot of the rubble around the room from their fight. Nervously Jiro avoided each swing of the sword as swiftly as possible with his eyes wide and backed away as far from Vlad as he possibly could.

"What's the matter? Doesn't the mutt like silver or perhaps its something that can actually hurt you if you're not careful seeing as a hybrid of a human and werewolf could fear something like that. I know what type of hybrid you are so don't think I don't know your weaknesses mutt!" Vlad hissed his eyes glazed over with anger and blood lust.

"How did you know what type of hybrid I was!?" Jiro snapped staying where he was.

"I didn't, but I got a hint of what you might have been because of how you reacted to a pure silver sword. By the way thanks for confirming my thought." Vlad said smiling evilly.

"You tricked me into telling you." Jiro said in disbelief that he could be tricked so easily.

"Congrats you figured it out, but far too late I'm afraid." Vlad said stepping closer, but noticed that Jiro was smirking.

"I'm afraid this fight has only just begun and look at the time its only midnight, I'm afraid your running out of time in order to stop me and as soon as you fall asleep I'll kill you without hesitation." Jiro said.

"If you get that chance!" Vlad yelled going at him once more.

Jiro jumped over him barley missing the poisonous blade as Vlad swung at him to kill him, and then Jiro ran and broke down the rest remaining defense between him and a hostage. With one swift motion the armoire shattered to pieces and Vlad realized what he had been planning all along. Jiro had planned to use Kira as a shield against Vlad the entire time and so he pissed him off enough to not realize it. And because of that Vlad had openly hit and attacked everything in his way even the armoire. Now looking at it each time Vlad had attacked Jiro had made sure he was directly in front of it and quickly dodged the attack. Vlad was shocked not only had he himself tricked the hybrid, but the hybrid had tricked him as well and both did so without the other knowing at all. Jiro had lunged inside the darkened closet and grabbed the younger boy harshly and pulled him out of the closet and made sure the boy was in front of him. The fair skinned, blond haired and sapphire blue eyed boy was shaking in fear and worry. Vlad felt bad for the little boy younger then his fallen angel, the poor boy was probably scared of dieing and terrified of the person holding onto him at the same time.

"What's wrong Vlad don't want to hurt your angel's favorite little human maid?" Jiro mocked trying to encourage Vlad to attack them.

"At least I'm not afraid of fighting my own battles and hiding behind a defenseless little human." Vlad said coolly keeping his anger down.

Kira flinched at how he said the word human and Vlad immediately regretted saying it in the first place, and Jiro hissed at him making the boy flinch again and almost made Vlad lunge forward at them.

"What's the matter afraid I'll kill my only defense against you?" Jiro said as he pushed Kira forward harshly as he walked towards Vlad.

"I know you will after I'm dead which isn't going to happen." Vlad said as coolly as he possibly could at the time.

Jiro was now standing in front of Danny's motionless body which made both Vlad and Kira sad and almost made both of them cry. Jiro smiled knowing what both were thinking and he knew that they had no clue that the boy was still somewhat alive but was completely unconscious and couldn't hear or see anything going on around him. Only when Jiro pushed Kira to the ground with him and lean over Danny did Vlad realize that Danny was still alive but knew he couldn't lunge at Jiro because now he was near both the boys and Vlad could hit and hurt either of them. Jiro stood up bring Kira with him as he strode over to Vlad.

"Drop the sword or I'll kill both of them right now." Jiro said smiling knowing Vlad had no choice but to obey and it hurt Kira to know that Jiro was only using him and Danny to keep Vlad from coming after him.

Vlad growled but did as he was commanded for he had no intention of having either of the young boys hurt, even as much as he wanted to kill Jiro he couldn't with Danny and Kira in the room or close by.

"Very good." Jiro said as he brought out some handcuffs and clasped them tightly around Vlad's wrist making Vlad almost laugh.

"Do you really think some flimsy metal is going to keep me where I am? Your stupider than I thought and gave you credit for." Vlad said laughing.

"Its not just any metal it has an inscription on it that prevents you from using any power you have and from using sheer force to break them. They were made especially for vampires." Jiro said smirking as he laced another pair of handcuffs around anything that could be quickly inscribed upon.

Vlad noticed that he was completely bound to the metal bars of the mirror Danny frequently looked at and that poor little Kira was handcuffed to the other side by normal handcuffs since he was human. Then he noticed that Jiro had inscribed the same symbols on the mirror as was on the handcuffs and noticed a different incantation on the very bottom of the metal bars of the mirror.

"The incantations at the bottom make the mirror stay in place even when you try to come after me. After all I finish what I start." Jiro said smirking which made Vlad try to go against the incantations as if to test them to see if they were working or not.

Vlad wanted so badly to kill Jiro, for he was seriously going to finish raping Danny in front of him and in front of Kira!

"Turn your head away now Kira since you can, do not look until I tell you to look do you understand?" Vlad said calmly and as nicely as he could with his built up anger.

Kira replied by doing what he was told and looked away quickly and didn't turn back for nothing not even when he heard Vlad pull against the handcuffs. He especially didn't look back when he heard Danny screaming as Jiro brought the boy back to consciousness with the wave of his hand and a few words. Vlad was cursing and trying as best as he could to break the bindings holding him in place, and Kira knew it was because of what Jiro was doing to Danny. He knew that Jiro was raping him and forcing Vlad to watch and didn't realize that he wasn't looking at all. He only heard Jiro laugh sadistically each time Vlad tried to come after him as he made Danny scream bloody murder and cry. He was terrorizing him and Jiro didn't care, Jiro didn't care what happened to Danny or that Vlad was so pissed off that Kira thought Vlad would chew off his own hands and go after Jiro. He didn't care what happened to him either all Jiro wanted was others to suffer, others to scream and beg him to stop, for others to plead for him to kill them. Still Kira didn't look back, Kira was crying and no one noticed because of the screams, pain and anger. There had to be something he could do, Kira looked in front of him avoiding the face of the mirror afraid to look back at the pissed off Vlad, the screaming Danny and lust driven Jiro. He saw not to far from his reach a piece of rubble with the same incantations on it as the handcuffs on Vlad's wrists, except one of the symbols was different. He knew the symbol was a symbol he found on something his mother was reading and he found out from her that the symbol meant Key. He figured it out the incantation was meant to unlock the handcuffs around Vlad's wrists.

Kira grabbed the broken off piece and glanced over at Vlad.

Jiro was in trouble for he underestimated Kira…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Vlad?" Kira whispered to him and he looked at Kira both hatred and sadness written in his eyes making Kira feel guilty.

"Yes little one?" Vlad asked in a hushed whisper as well.

"How bad do you want to kill Jiro?" Kira asked.

"More then you'll ever know Kira." Vlad said using his name which made Kira flinch even though it wasn't an angry gesture used towards him.

Carefully moving his wait so his hands were within reach of Vlad's wrists and looked towards him in a kind and vengeful way.

"What is that boy?" Vlad whispered and then returned to trying to break free and go to the screaming and terrified angel of his.

"Your _**Key **_to getting out of those handcuffs." Kira said stressing the word "key" hoping Vlad caught on to its hidden meaning.

Kira waited a moment and sighed when Vlad only stared at him blankly.

"What do want me to do with a piece of rubble? Do you want me to cut my hands off or something?" Vlad said and then started seriously considering the idea.

"No!" Kira yelled at him and then looked away as Jiro looked up from his "fun" to see what was going on and then shrugged it off seeing as Vlad went back to struggling against the bonds.

"Then what?" Vlad hissed lowly so Jiro couldn't hear him.

Kira glared at the wall thinking it was Jiro and then he had an idea as Jiro got up and walked over to something and ripped it away after he had carved some symbols on it. As Jiro walked by he saw that one of the symbols stood for "spear" and another far below it standing for "death". Kira knew he had to act quickly in order to save Danny's life and free both him and Vlad. He shifted again and motioned for Vlad to bring his wrists down to his level, which Vlad obeyed since he was curious to know what the young human boy was doing. Kira put the supposed key to the cuffs and prayed that they would unlock, hope raced through his eyes as a faint glow emanated from the key and cuffs. His hope shattered when Vlad pulled against the cuffs and they didn't come off. He looked over towards Jiro whose was smirking down at the shaking, defenseless, tormented, beaten and shattered form he knew was Danny and Vlad immediately tripped Kira so Kira wasn't looking over towards the frightened and crying angel of his.

"You've reached far beyond your sympathy level and I don't want you crying as well because of that fucking mutt." Vlad said to the boy as if he were Kira's father.

Kira found his way up again and stared at the wall in sadness and shock wanting so bad for the key to work and them all to be free. He heard Jiro say some words slowly and saw the thing he was holding take the form of a sword with a golden blade that shined in the dim light.

Kira blinked and memorized the words and the pronunciation so he wouldn't screw up, then he held the key tightly and said the words softly and the piece of rubble had changed into an actual key. Kira's eyes lit up with renewed hope and Vlad stared in shock at the level of magic the boy had just used. Vlad had to admit the boy had some damn potential for any magical race he was brought into if they had known his memorizing skills. He smiled and realized that Jiro had used the symbols for a key and didn't realize he had left the piece of broken trash where Kira could reach it. Kira looked at him happily and handed the key to Vlad whom hastily took it and unlocked the cuffs with a low clinking sound that Jiro obviously didn't hear.

"Now your going to die Danny and you're never going to see that precious Vlad of yours again." Jiro hissed making Danny shake even harder at the realization that Vlad couldn't do anything to help him because of Jiro.

Jiro laughed at the young boy quaking beneath him on the ground like an innocent little bug helpless and defenseless against anything he could do to him. He didn't hear the sound of the handcuffs that were on Vlad's wrists fall to the floor or the sound of the key drop and hit part of the metal leg of the mirror. He didn't realize how fast Vlad was coming at him for hurting Danny until Vlad had hit him so hard that the wall he hit broke and he had fallen down the stairs to the second story with Danny's old bedroom just down the corridor. Jiro painfully looked up at a fast approaching Vlad coming down the stairs with hatred and vengeance written in his eyes and his expression. Jiro was a dead man walking now.

Back up in Vlad's room Kira had unlocked his handcuffs as well and ran over to Danny.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly as he sat down beside him.

Danny flinched and turned to the side making Kira feel guilty and sad all at the same time, he knew Danny wouldn't be the same not after this. It was just too traumatic of an experience for him even if he was three years older then Kira was. Kira heard someone walking up the stairs after a couple of minutes and saw that Vlad was standing in the door way covered in blood and Jiro's severed head in one hand, Kira felt dizzy and fainted.

"Are you ok my little fallen angel?" Vlad asked Danny as he went and picked up Kira and set his passed out form on the bed carefully since the boy was still human.

Danny didn't answer he just sat up and hugged his knees to himself as tightly as he possibly could with pain running through out his body. Vlad tossed Jiro's head out in to the darkness of the forest as an example for any other creatures that wanted to piss him off. He then walked over to Danny and fell to his knees and hugged his angel to him so closely and tightly as to keep anything that might walk through the door from hurting or touching him.

"That will never happen to you again Danny I won't let it happen to you ever again, I'll stay here and watch you and Kira and make sure nothing touches either of you. Especially you Danny I love you far too much you're my love and the only one I want, if someone attacks us it'll be this that happens to me and not you. I promise Danny, I promise." Vlad said letting the tears he was holding back fall from his eyes and onto Danny's bare shoulder.

Soon the sun was rising and the night started to melt away into the warmth light of the day and all three boys lie sleeping in one bed in one room not wanting to find out what might happen if one were to leave.

A couple months later Vlad had walked into the library and smiled at Danny who seemed to have completely forgotten the incident thanks to Kira's study of magic that is. Danny had constantly encouraged Kira to learn magic and suppress his memories of the incident or erase them. However Kira was only able to suppress the memory of rape Danny had and had to cast the spell every once in a while. Even when he wasn't able push the memory back Danny was able to live with it aside from constant nightmares that would gradually fade given time.

"Where's our adopted son Danny?" Vlad asked laughing knowing that Kira was probably reading a book or finding a book to read in the library.

"Up on the second story of the library reading his spell book." Danny said laughing.

Vlad smiled since it was only a few weeks ago when Danny had told Kira to stop suppressing the memory and that eventually he would live it down. It was also a couple weeks ago that Vlad and Danny decided to adopt Kira as their son and of course Vlad paid his original family a shit load of money to compensate in which they humbly accepted knowing that it was what Kira wanted. He had to beg them to say yes and accept the money in the first place and they only wanted him to be happy so they let him be with the two, they had thought Danny was a girl since Vlad made him wear a dress that day and they thought Danny was still to young to have kids, but luckily the rules of the region had nothing against such things so the family shrugged it off. They would come by for dinner from time to time to see Danny and Kira and talk with Vlad.

"Is Kira's family still asking you why you can't give me a son or daughter and Kira a sibling to watch over?" Danny asked laughing since it had become an inside joke.

"Yes they are and I'm contemplating on having Kira find a spell to temporarily turn you into a girl in order to do that." Vlad said laughing as well.

Danny only shook his head at the thought, he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if that's what Kira was upstairs trying to do for Vlad. Danny knew that Kira wanted his family off of Vlad's back as well and knew that Danny didn't care what they did as long as it wasn't public.

"Your mother called by the way Danny she says hi and that everyone misses you." Vlad said smiling.

Danny smirked at the memory of him having to beg his parents to stay with Vlad one night before they left and when they asked why he told them why. Except he had left out the incident with Jiro and the rape so they wouldn't worry to much about him. His mother had agreed to let Danny stay when she heard how in love he was with Vlad and thought it might be a good thing for both him and Vlad. Danny's dad was speechless at first, but he agreed to it to seeing as how happy he was there and after telling Vlad not to hurt him or he'll kill him he hugged his son bye and so did his mother and wished both of them happiness. Life had been better and nothing came after them so from time to time he invited his parents down and made his dad swear that he wouldn't act like and idiot which his dad agreed to as well even though it was hard for his dad to not talk. Vlad had thanked Danny on many occasions for that and had told Danny he didn't really need headache pills any more. Then he remembered when Vlad had told them that they had adopted Kira and his mother was thrilled since she loved seeing how motherly Danny was with Kira and how well the teenage boy fit in with the couple. Danny remembered the time when he had told his parents about them being vampires and Kira a spell-caster in training. She was happy for them and said that if anyone wanted to mess with them then to call her or if Vlad was going away to handle some business to call her as well.

"Remembering things my little fallen angel?" Vlad asked sweetly knowing what memories the boy was thinking of.

"Yeah." Danny answered looking up smiling at Vlad.

It was about midnight now and it seemed like a natural occurrence now and the night became Danny's day in a way.

"We should turn Kira into a vampire." Vlad said out of the blue.

"Yes we should but only if he wants us to." Danny said as he stood up and stretched and Vlad was half tempted to jump him right then and there.

"Kira!" Vlad yelled for the boy.

"Yeah V—I mean dad." Kira said looking down over the railing to the second story.

"Do you want to become a vampire?" Vlad asked him smiling at him and knowing how Kira was so unused to calling him dad.

"Yeah!" Kira said almost falling over the railing and Danny was up the stairs in a heart beat and pulled the boy away from the railing so he didn't fall.

"Thanks Danny—I mean mom." Kira said to Danny.

"Your welcome." Danny said before sinking his fangs into Kira and turning him into a vampire as well.

"And now your with us and the night." Vlad whispered.


End file.
